Kim Possible in One More Chance, Ron's thoughts
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Sometime in the future, Kim stops to think about her past. And about the man in her life.This is another take on the the One More Chance story, but this is Ron's thoughts.  Updated.


A\N: I updated this story, based on reviews given to me from cpneb, Jeriddian, AtomicFire, and Joe Stoppinghem. I want to thanks you all for the kind words, and input on this story. Thanks.

Star-Eva01

-----------

Kim Possible in One More Chance, Ron's Thoughts.

Finished getting ready for their night out, he left their room. Walking soundlessly down the hall, years with her, and he's ability had rubbed off on him. He moved through the house, until he came to the den. Then he saw her sitting in her chair, behind her desk.

She had gotten ready early, and was finishing some work for the team. He stood there looking at her. The look on her face, the far away gleam in her eyes, told him that she was not really there. Soundlessly he watched her. Just watching her, looking at her, there in their house gave him a joy that was hard to explain.

With the joy from watching her, and seeing the smile on her face, he relaxed. In addition, with that, came the voice in his head. Her voice.

'_Chances_,' the voice said. His smile got wider at that. And in his heart, he started to think back. Following the thoughts in her mind, his went back too. '_Chances_' he thought. The ones that he took.

Looking at her, reading her face, and hearing an echo of her in his mind, he followed her all the way back to that one day. The day that started them both on this path, this journey that both of them were on. "_Your weird, but I like you_" she said. In his mind, he saw the little girl she was then, pigtails and braces. Moreover, he saw the smile on her face. He had felt his heart leap then, and he felt it now. She always had that effect on him. He had known then that he would follow her anywhere. Follow her he had, all over the world. He still did.

His thoughts turned to their time in school. Her, the pretty girl, the girl with the smarts. Him the class goof. The class clown. And her standing by him, his friend.

Her saw her get up, and move to the wall. The wall covered with pictures. Just like the one in the home she grew up in. Some of the pictures were from that wall, a gift to her from her mom and dad. Others were copies. The pictures were of her life. Pictures of their life together. Moments of time.

'_She'll start with her Mom and Dad'_, he thought, '_she always does_.' And that's were she went.

Moving her eyes, she went to the one of her and him. Her Mom had taken it that first day, after they had met for the first time. '_Chances_', he heard again in his mind. Has her thoughts went with the pictures on the wall, his went along with her again.

He thought of the love in his heart for her. The love that was there from those first words. The love that had grown there over all the years. For he had truly loved her almost from the start. Even if at that time, at that age, he did not know what the feeling in his heart was.

His thoughts turned to the time they spent in high school. And how she had become the class president, head cheerleader, and the smartest one in the class. Her becoming one of the most popular girls in school. And she had remained his steadfast friend, his best friend. And most of the time, his only friend. And during that time, the love for her in his heart growing stronger.

But High School meant other things too. Other boys in her life. Her crushes for the Hotties. But one thing never changed, his love for his friend. If she wanted to date the hotties, he would support her doing it. And he did. Even if it hurt sometimes. Heck, he had risk his life for her once, as she went out with Josh. But he loved her still and nothing could stop that. Every boy she had gone out with, he stood by and watched her. Gave her support and cared for her, loved her. He gave her support even when she started going out with that Eric. And that one had almost ripped his heart out.

She had put up with his tries to get dates too. She had given her support to him in that, in her own way, but he never had her luck at it. And it really did not bother her that much that he tried. She would smile, give him some advice like "you really do not know about girls do you", and just being his friend.

And all the images that go with those thoughts went through his mind has he watched her look at the pictures. Hearing her sometimes in his mind. Hearing her in his soul.

Then she came to the picture. Their picture. The prom picture. The moment in time that changed things. '_One more chance_' he thought. _One more chance_, echoed in he mind.

He had taken the biggest chance of his life earlier that night, another chance in a line of chances that he had taken with her. All the others really were small compared to this one. This chance he was taking with his heart.

He won. And with that one chance, his world changed forever. His heart and soul truly learned to fly. And later he had taken another chance and asked her a question. Another chance with his heart. And again, he won when she said yes.

His thoughts turned to the pictures on the wall again, following her gaze has she traveled though their life together. He thought of the dances, dates, family outings, and so many more things. And he smiled again looking to her. Seeing the look on her face, he called to her quietly in a soft voice.

"Kimberly", he called to her as he reached out to touch her arm. Reaching out not just with his hand, reaching out with all the love in his heart, in his soul.

At his touch, she turned to look into his eyes. Her eyes are so green, he thought. And in his mind, he saw her grow from the small girl with ponytails and braces, into the lovely woman that she was today. She always was the love of his life, and always would be. She brought her arms up to embrace him.

"Have I told you just how much I love you", she asked. "Have I told you how much you mean to me?"

"Yes, you have" he replied has he looked deeper into her eyes. And with all his heart contuined, "More times then you will ever know. With every smile, every hug, with every kiss, Kim, you tell me. Yes Kim, I know."

Looking up at him, she brought his head down to her, and kissed him. And with that kiss, his love for her poured out through it to her. She could feel the love pouring out of him, filling her heart. Filling her soul, filling her with a love, that until she truly looked, she had no idea existed. And he felt her love for him filling his heart, his soul in return. His true other half, his soul mate. In his mind, he thought '_I love you Kimberly Ann Possible, I have from the first time I saw you, and I will love you for all time_.'

And in his mind he heard her voice again, "_I know, and I love you too_". And thru the link that they shared, he knew that she heard it inside her mind too and could feel it inside her heart just as he did.

Standing there, in that room in that house, the whole world faded away for them both. He held his woman to him, and kissed her. Kissing her soul, returning the love that she gave him to her, filling her heart and her soul as she did his. Quietly, a light blue glow started to form around them both. Forming from their hearts and spreading slowly until the lovers were enclosed by it.

Again, in his mind but also in hers, he heard her voice. But this time, the voice was joined with his voice forming a voice all it's own. Their voice, the voice of one soul joined has no other soul has. _I love you with all my heart and soul_.

"_I love you Kim Stoppable_", he thought and she heard him. "_I love you my beloved wife_."

Finish

-----------

Author's other note: It has been asked, that I take this along to include Rufus, and the Dr's P. And I just might. Thanks for the support for the new kid in town.

Star-Eva01


End file.
